fools_and_heroes_norwichfandomcom-20200214-history
Bestiary
If you IC have encountered a creature record it! The Library of Crowsmere will be happy with your donations. If you can draw what you have seen please include a picture! A * Alshanti Mummy, Undead - An ancient race that gave way to the Elves risen from the dead, these rare and cursed Alshanti are fearsome combatants are a serious danger, to my knowledge even when defeated they regenerate and can only be harmed by blessed/enchanted weapons. Once defeated a ritual is still needed (including specific fetishes) to stop them from regenerating again. - Submitted by Squire Rhogar of the Griffin Order. * Automata, Magical Construct - Constructs imbued with magical enchantment that allows them to move, defend areas, carry out required tasks and follow simple orders from the maker. They are made from various materials. Only the following have been seen in the Earldom of Novic - ** Wooden - Made of wood, can move and attack very quickly. Sturdy strikes from sharp weapons are needed as if felling a tree. ** Silk - Made of silks and cloths. Highly mobile, and their strands of silk can lash out to choke attackers. Blades are highly effective at cutting them to ribbons. ''- Submitted by Caliban Rose'' ** Stone - Made of Stone, move slowly and can send individuals flying with heavy blows. Strong strikes from blunt weapons are needed. Subdual weapons will have no effect. ''- Submitted by Reuben Volfsbrodir.'' B * Banshee, Natural Creature ''- It is a common misconception that these creatures are undead. They are in fact natural manifestations of death and are drawn to it. They have the appearance of an old woman in ragged clothing, have venomous talons, can paralyse individuals with it's deafening scream and cause the bravest of adventurers to turn and flee in terror. The only way to kill (if absolutely necessary) a Banshee is with enchanted silver weaponry and it's imperative to put it down before it screams. ''- Submitted by Reuben Volfsbrodir. *Bearded Cyclops, Hulda - paralyze on touch and eats things. Not all Kryganite. C * Clan Comet, Elves - ''While it is true that these are "light elves" they should not be treated as such. They seek the destruction of EllenMallen (fortified stronghold of Elveden) and ElenIsil (the merged courts of Moon and Star in Elveden). They have made it very clear they are in league with "The One Eyes" and have always sought to gain power by any means necessary. They have drained the lands of energies to accomplish this. They look and sound identical to any other "light elf" save for the mark of a Comet somewhere on their bodies, sometimes plainly visable however often hidden. Can make people drop their weapons much like Dark Elves. Once any individual is confirmed to be of Clan Comet engage with caution. ''- Submitted by Reuben Volfsbrodir. * Crystal Ogre, Undead Construct ''- These large creatures look and move like Ogres however they have broken horns on their heads and I'm told they appear to be different strengths, depending on how many souls these foul beasts have harvested. They may have enchanted claws that cause disease. The best way to destroy these creatures is to rush them with both enchanted and unenchanted weapons. I think they are at least as hardy as three ogres together, but I am unsure. Their bodies are also completely immune to blunt weapons. Much like the living counterparts they regenerate but they also give off energy to any nearby undead that causes them to regenerate when normally they would not. ** According to School Master Alton of the School of Necromancy multiple religious dismisses and destruction magics work on these creatures. ''-Submitted by Reuben Volfsbrodir. * Cyclops, Foul-Spawn - These are very tall, muscular, intelligent and without doubt the most feared of Foul-Spawn. They have powerful command of magics, are very capable melee combatants and they will consume any and all traces of Soulfire it can find - either directly disenchanting an weapon/item or draining Mages, in most cases causing death to those being drained. Magic should not be used against a Cyclops and any enchanted items should remain hidden until the opportunity to strike presents itself. There are currently at least two known Cyclops in the region of Norvic. One, called Grom, conversed with adventures and caused no ill effects. The other, believed to be a leader of "The One Eyes" called Baragon, is extremely dangerous and if at all possible should be killed on sight. - Submitted by Reuben Volfsbrodir.Please note, The Cyclops named Baragon was reportedly killed during the last Norvic Hiring before the turn of the new year (dated XV/XII/MXVIII) D * Daemons, Daemonic - The greatest threat. Not of this plane of existence, the oldest and most deadly enemy of all peoples. Daemons come in a variety of types that only those strongly associated with the occult arts can recognise. The sheer number and type belie any purpose to divulge tactical information except for the following. DO NOT FIGHT DAEMONS WITHOUT: ** A VERY well trained unit that is comprised of warriors, priests, and mages. *** A warrior needs to have weapons that are either blessed or enchanted. *** A priest needs the protection of their god and the sight to identify the unnatural nature of these creatures. *** The mage is preferably a Guilded Daemonologist *: If you do not have the above, do not engage the daemon (if you can even identify it). - Submitted by Sir Gaspar Asturian. * Dark Elf, Foul-Spawn - Sneaky, intelligent, competent fighters and mages. Similar to a normal elf in toughness, they can be distinguished by their jet black complexion lines below the eyes. They work as effective warbands and tribes. They have some innate magical abilities that can compels you to drop items, or stop you from speaking while the mages wield the powers of soulfire to dangerous effect. They are often associated with one of the Dark Churches and may have the blessings of the Dark Gods. Nothing is below a dark elf in combat so expect poisons and deceptive tactics. Highly competent hit and run warriors. - Submitted by Sir Gaspar Asturian. * Death Knight, Undead ''- These are the reanimated skeletal remains of fallen knights of the Orders of Arda. They still bear the identifiable adornments of the Orders they once belonged to for example Armour, Tabards, Weaponry etc. Their weapons are often enchanted and their armour seems resistant to enchanted weaponry and holy water of the Seven. In extreme cases Metallic weapons have rusted upon contact. Unless very confident in one's own abilities, and even then it considered most foolish, do not engage in single combat. Encirle it and collectively strike it with blunt weaponry as it is still a Skeleton under the armour. ''Submitted by Reuben Volfsbrodir. E * Elderkin, Natural Creature - ''These look similar elves, have distinctive green eyes and are considered "Children of the Forest" much like the Alshanti. Elderkin have the ability to blend in with their surroundings and stay hidden in foliage. In the event that one is seen in the open do not engage on one's own as they often lead individuals to traps and invariably their deaths. ''- Submitted by Reuben Volfsbrodir. * Elemental, Hulda - These creatures are both intelligent and, often, very ''wily. I have only encountered these creatures in Middale to the west. They seem to feed on Magical energy, including alchemical brews, which may be their primary form of sustenance. They seem to be made up entirely of a composed element, and have various abilities based on their composition. ** ''Earth: ''I only recall encountering an Earth Elemental in an infant state. They are able to glide through the earth like a fish in water. They even have the ability to fill a person with rock and dirt, which was removed with a ''Dispel. ''The younger ones seem very curious and playful. ** ''Flame: ''These creatures seem to be made up of smoke and fire. The sheer heat can cause one to choke and splutter. I do not remember what weapons are required to put it down, but it may be safe to presume an ''Enchanted ''weapon will be necessary. ** ''Magma: ''Enormous, terrifying, and made up entirely of super-heated rock. Enchanted weapons are required to destroy them, but beware: striking them can cause your weapon to be heated and impossible to hold. F * Feyund, ''Undead ''- Small, hunched, hissing, almost humanoid creatures with long, sharp claws. They can only be harmed by weapons of metal, wooden weapons designed to subdue will have no effect. - ''Submitted by Reuben Volfsbrodir. G * Goblin, Foul-Spawn - A sneaky little fighter, they are weak but dangerous to lightly armoured adventurers, or to the flanks of a party when working with other foul-spawn such as Orcs, Ogres and on occasion trolls (See entires for each). Recognisable by their short stature and big ugly noses. Some are known to use evil magics to hurt parties from a distance. When organised they can also be seen with poisoned weapons. ''- Submitted by Sir Gaspar Asturian''. * Ghoul, Undead ''- These have darkened flesh and horrifically distorted features. Enchanted weapons, religious dismisses or Necromancy will destroy them. Do not engage without an enchanted weapon, members of the Church or a member of the School of Necromancy. ''- Submitted by Reuben Volfsbrodir. H * Hobgoblin, Foul-spawn - ''Goblins made stronger and fiercer by the blessings of Abraxis, Hobgoblins are monstrously powerful compared to their ordinary kin. I'm told that magic has very little effect on them, so it is presumed best to match their skill in arms. However, expect the same sly and untoward tactics found in their smaller brethren. - ''Submitted by Caliban Rose I J K L * Lich, Undead - ''Rare in the extreme even amongst the Undead, Liches seem to be the result of a Necromancer attempting to cheat death. The end result is a blasphemous abomination, devoid of life and the spark of that therein. They usually have a phylactery that reserves their soul, and therefore are capable of rejuvenating their body after a time (though according to the adventurers of Medehampstead, they had not been able to harm it to that degree before its eventual destruction). I do not know if it is a common trait amongst most Liches, but the one I saw in Medehampstead was able to entirely resist presenting the Cup of Vleybor, as well as pull wraiths out of its body to serve it. In any event, it could not be harmed without an enchanted weapon, and it had a host of magical powers befitting its dark nature. Powerful necromantic rituals were required to permanently banish the Lich's essence, and the specifics may vary according to the Lich in question. I heartily advise you do ''NOT ''engage them without due preparation. - ''Submitted by Caliban Rose M * Medusa, Natural Creature - ''Snake-haired ladies with a deadly gaze. Do NOT look directly in their eyes, or you will be paralysed and will potentially turn to stone. However, I have found that wearing a silver masque reflects this gaze and paralyses them in turn. I strongly advise leaving them be unless you have such a defence available. (Please note, you require an ''Enchanted ''weapon to pierce them. Once it goes down, the highly acidic blood will ruin your weapon, and will require repair after the fact). - ''Submitted by Caliban Rose N * Nightmare, Undead - Undead murderers that hate the living with a passion. These almost spectre like undead have a cruel passion for death, using powerful magics they can severely damage an unprepared group. They excel at standing behind other undead that they associate with, casting spells to bring down any fighting forces. The best tactic is to close any distance with them as a priority to put them down in a few well placed blows. - Submitted by Sir Gaspar Asturian. **Should the need be great i have found that 2-4 religious dismisses will defeat a nightmare, should running it down not be an option. I would suggest your priests save these for bigger threats however - Additional note from Chaplain Sam of the Griffin Order O * Ogre, Foul-Spawn - Very large, very strong, very dangerous. Similar in appearance to an Orc, except they are bigger, meaner and require more hits to lay them low. They can be identified easily by a large single horn that protrudes from its head. Known to be able to use massive weapons in only one hand, they should be taken down with utmost care. Known to associate with other foul-spawn such as Orcs, Goblins and on occasion trolls (See entries for each). They will use poisons if well organised as part of a warband. ''- Submitted by Sir Gaspar Asturian''. * Ogre Mage, Foul-Spawn ''- Nigh-identical to an ordinary Ogre, distinguished by many eldritch-looking tattoos across their skin, these fearsome creatures may cast powerful magic. Apparently, they may learn spells from written sources, such as spellbooks, and are even capable of producing Charged Scrolls. Thankfully, I have met Ogre Magi more interested in diplomacy as opposed to killing us outright, which means they can be reasoned with if tact (and presumably no small amount of charm) is used. Though be wary, I suspect many more will abandon diplomacy for any opportunity to seize power. - ''Submitted by Caliban Rose * Orc, Foul-Spawn - A ugly brutish creature. They have a tough hide that requires a few more blows than standard foul-spawn. They fight as ugly as they look so expect some armour/shields, poisons and no honour. Know to work in tribal groups that can sometimes contain Mage like abominations and other foul-spawn such as Ogres, Goblins and on rare occasions Trolls. (See entries for each). ''- Submitted by Sir Gaspar Asturian''. P Q R * Roden, Natural Creature - Rat like creatures that spread DISEASE. '''Roden are ratlike not just in name but appearance. They are rat men to dishonour the term men. They are generally feeble creatures that lack spine in a head-on fight. In large enough warbands they become more stalwart but are never the less cowards at heart. Often associated with undead or similar abominations from beyond the plane, some Roden wield dangerous soulfire in battle. They go down with well placed strikes to the vital areas. When led by more formidable powers, they delight in striking from flanks and inflicting hit and run attacks on the support classes in battle with '''POISONS at the very least. ''- Submitted by Sir Gaspar Asturian''. S * Skarahi, Foul-Spawn ''- A creature that looks like a wolf on two legs. It has extremely sharp claws that can puncture any amour with ease. Can jump great distances. It's fur is so thickly matted that only enchanted weapons can cause any damage, and numerous strikes are required to put such creatures down. Singly can be very dangerous to an unprepared party, if in a pack it will take true determination and a well coordinated attack to kill them. ''-'' ''Submitted by Reuben Volfsbrodir. * Skeleton, Undead - A shuffling pile of bones held together through dark power, these boney undead are a nasty twist of some long dead soul. While slow moving, the speed they can fight at is surprising. Hardened bone turns aside edged weapons meaning that BLUNT weapons are required to put them down. It is known that like many varieties of undead, the blessed water of a church, or religious power can destroy these abominations. Often seen in the company of other undead. - Submitted by Sir Gaspar Asturian. ** Note that subdual weapons work as well as blunts! - Chaplain Sam * "Skull-Wolf", Undead ''- A Horrific form of Undead that started appearing after the recent Vargr menace began in Norvic. Pay close heed to this entry: These monsters look like malformed skeletons, with wolf-furs still hanging onto their undead frame. They have razor sharp claws that tear through armour like dry leaves. They are also capable of inflicting disease with even a glancing blow. I have only seen these things go down with three Dismissals or douses of Holy Water, or three well-placed blows with a Blessed Mace. They are very mobile, and they will become far more aggressive the closer to destruction they are. They are more than capable of single-handedly tearing through a well-placed shield wall if left to their own devices. Personally, I advise the best way to destroy them is to, ''Whenever ''you find a dead werewolf or kill one, ''FOR THE LOVE OF THE SEVEN, LAY IT TO REST IF ABLE. That is all. - Submitted by Caliban Rose T * Torment, Natural Creature - These are considered creatures of Bequifis and as such have very high pain thresholds. They normally carry a pair of daggers, have mutilated their own faces for their own pleasure and the red scarring is very recognisable. They can be harmed by metallic weapons but they require a number of blows before they show signs of any wounds. ** Note - In the event you see a Torment lick it's blades be aware that it's saliva is venomous and those blades are therefore coated in Venom. ''- Submitted by Reuben Volfsbrodir.'' * Toad, Giant; Natural Creature - Seemingly identical to ordinary poison Toads, the major difference being their human-like size! May attack with claws or webbed appendages, but their death throes are the greatest threat: If they are cut open with slashing weapons, they burst like a full bladder, coating everyone nearby with horrid, toxic gore! Expect your skin to burn in pain if you engage them with blades and daggers. - Submitted by Caliban Rose * Troll, Foul-Spawn - A true beast. The troll is a strong ugly foul-spawn with a greater hunger for flesh than most other beasts. They have great strength and can be seen using humongous weapons in combat. They have a very tough hide that requires multiple blows to put down. It is very important to note that TROLLS REGENERATE. What that means is the flesh of these beasts knits itself back together due to their abominable anatomy. To kill them, a skilled Doctor may operate on the beast to stop its regenerative ability, otherwise fire kills them (once downed) if you are in great need, this however is no recourse for a follower of Sidhe. Alternatively blessed or enchanted weapons will put them down for good. Usually solitary creatures they will, if possessed of a brain larger than a potato, work with other foul-spawn such as Orcs, Ogres and Goblins (See entries for each.) If you know you are hunting a Troll, ensure you have some heavy hitters to put them down. - Submitted by Sir Gaspar Asturian. * Toreros, Foul-Spawn - they are resistant to magic, although I have met some I can be confused with magic. Very strong, stamps and knock backs. Slaves and put in fighting pits. Roar and stamp their feet but slow in moving. A common sight wild in the hills or chained in the fighting pits. U V * Vampire, Undead - ''These are humanoid beings that are collectively split into groups called "Cults" and are prominently identified by very pale faces and long fangs. They have command of dark and powerful mind effecting spells and will always carry weapons (often enchanted). Vampires can only be harmed by enchanted weapons, care little for blessed symbols of the Seven, have a strong aversion to silver and, to quote Osrick Skymore, "religious dismissals will only cause them to return to their crypts in a cloud of undead sh*ttery". Once beaten down with enough well placed enchanted strikes a blessed stake must be driven into their hearts. Depending on the position of a vampire within the "Cult" more than one blessed stake will be required. Under no circumstances is anyone to induldge the whims or desires of a Vampire. Engage with enchanted weapons and in the company of competant members of School of Necromancy or those with the blessings of the Seven who's devotion is strong enough to allow them some resistance to mind effecting spells. ** Note - It should go without saying but DO NOT GET BITTEN BY A VAMPIRE. In the unfortunate event that this happens seek the aid of the Church of Vleybor immediately. ''- Submitted by Reuben Volfsbrodir. * Vleyborian Cyclop Hulda - Found in Amnor. W * Warghoul, Undead Construct ''- These Konnish abominations are stitched together from various bodyparts of scaled creatures. They have similar features to that of DragonKin I've been told. Their scaled skin can only be damaged by enchanted weaponry. Can be vanquished with enough religious dismisses or destroyed by a capable member of the School of Necromancy. ''- Submitted by Reuben Volfsbrodir. * Wendigo, Natural Creature - ''These strong hulking beasts are often in the company of Kryganites, thought to be either a pet or a dedicated creature of Krygan. It is prudent to slay the beasts quickly before the odds fall too far in their favour. Much like Skarahi they are tough to kill singly, if there are multiple Wendigos be careful not to get caught between them. They have grey/white fur and depending on their condition/complexion they can only be harmed by specific weapons -'' ** Starved/Hungry - These can be harmed by any metallic weapon. Just because they look weak do not think they will go down without a fight. They haven't eaten for a while and "you" look like their next meal. ** Well fed/Looked after - These can only be harmed by sharp weapons. If a blunt or subdual weapon were to strike the muscular physique of the Wendigo it would simply bounce off, and most likely invoke a painful rage upon the wielder of said weapon. ''- Submitted by Reuben Volfsbrodir.'' * Werewolf, Natural Creature ''- Monsters straight out of children's storybooks. Werewolves take humanoid shapes, but can turn into some frightening hybrid of Wolf and Man. The sight of flesh tearing itself apart and knitting it back together will unsettle anyone looking upon it, so expect your dinner to come back out if you are brave (or foolhardy) enough to watch them transform. Despite the legends, I have encountered some good Werewolves; many of them were followers of Longstor, and wished to remain at peace. Even then, they are easily startled, so calm words and non-threatening dialogue is highly advisable. If you ''are ''forced into a fight against the beasts, your weapon must be both ''Enchanted ''or ''Blessed, and be made of Silver (though Silver Oils work just as well). - Submitted by Caliban Rose * Wolf headed creature, Natural Creature - found in Amnor, can be killed with normal weapons. X Y Z * Zombie, Undead - Rotten to the core, yet animated to shamble forth. These husks move and fight slowly, but without the appropriate tools are a dangerous threat. Consisting of rotten flesh somehow makes these undead harder to kill, requiring at least a couple of good strikes to lay low. Their rotten flesh houses a horrid DISEASE known as Zombie Rot that will kill in time with out immediate attention. DO not allow these undead to touch you. If you must check one, wear gloves for the love of the Seven. The magics that animate these unnatural horrors knits their maggot ridden flesh together again once put down. Known as 'REGENERATION, '''holy power/ water, magical ability or blessed/enchanted weapons are required to keep them down. Commonly encountered with other undead. '''DO NOT SET THEM ON FIRE! '- Submitted by Sir Gaspar Asturian.